


Waking up Akashi/叫赤司君起床

by whatisnee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisnee/pseuds/whatisnee
Summary: Translation of Waking up Akashi by kate882





	Waking up Akashi/叫赤司君起床

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waking up Akashi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960571) by [kate882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882). 



标题：Waking up Akashi  
原文作者：kate882  
原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3960571/chapters/8881984?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_100342665  
梗概：一个神奇的发现！赤司竟然不能早起！

“征，该起床了。”黑子说道，并轻轻地摇了摇赤司的肩膀。  
黑子此时已然洗好了澡、换了好了衣服。现今正值春假，换句话说，也就是作为老师的黑子并不需要上工。  
“不，还没有到时间。”赤司将他的毯子拉起来，盖得紧了些，反驳道。  
“征，你还要上班。”黑子提醒赤司。虽然现在正是春假，但由于赤司并不是老师，春假并不是他的休闲假期。  
赤司睁开了一只眼睛，赤红的眸子睡眼惺忪的看着黑子。  
“哲也，公司是我的。我可以迟到的，只要我想。”赤司解释道。赤司顿了顿，在环着黑子的腰，将黑子拉倒在床上时补充道，“而且在这不用工作的日子里，你也起的太早些吧。”  
“我今天和黄濑君约好了一起吃午餐。这一周他回来日本了。”黑子解释道。他边说边想要做起来，但是赤司并不让黑子如意，而且还将黑子拉得离自己更近了。  
“离午餐还有一段时间呢。我们睡觉吧。”  
“我们幼儿园的小孩儿都能够起的比你快。”黑子提醒道。  
“你们幼儿园的那些小朋友们是以一些超自然、不能被其他人类所理解的能量给驱动的。说实话，我很佩服你每天都能够让他们睡着。但是，那些孩子并不需要熬夜到凌晨三天去写文件，对不对吗？”  
好吧，赤司的最后一句话解释了为何他如此的疲惫。黑子还以为赤司昨日睡得应该早一些呢。  
赤司昨天晚上告诉黑子他只剩下了一点儿工作没做完，也只是简单的要求黑子早些去睡，不必等他。  
“我是不是告诉过你不要工作到这么晚。”黑子有些微怒。  
“我也告诉过你，不要把那些五岁孩子的画挂在冰箱上，但你也没有听进去。”赤司回复道，但赤司说这话的时候显然已经准备继续睡觉了。  
“你只是生气。生气有一个小孩儿给你画了恶魔的角。”黑子笑着回讽道，但是赤司并不回答。  
“征，起床。”  
仍然没有任何回应。  
黑子叹了一口气，然后终于能够从赤司的臂弯中挣脱出来。  
他径直的去了公寓里的厨房。当他回到房间的时候，他手上已经拿了一杯咖啡。  
无糖黑咖啡，因为赤司没有什么精神（？）。或者只是因为赤司比较喜欢品尝咖啡原本的味道，而不是黑子往自己咖啡里加的香草味的粉末甜味剂。  
哪一杯咖啡重点只在于是谁想要喝。  
“我会把所有的咖啡都喝完。然后一丁点儿都不和你分享，如果你现在不起来。”黑子道。  
“哲也，我打赌，如果你能够现在喝完全部的咖啡，而且不加任何东西的话。我给你二十美元。”赤司道，说这话的时候他甚至没有睁开眼睛。  
这可不是黑子想要看到的情景。但是他也有应对的办法。  
“你给我二十美金的时候，会起床的吧？”  
“当然。”

黑子痛苦的看着那个马克杯里的黑色液体，即使他还没有尝试第一口。赤司现在则是饶有趣味的看着他。  
“如果我死了，我会怪你的。”在下定决心，将马克杯里的东西一饮而尽之前，黑子郑重的对赤司说道。“赤司君是一个差劲的男友。如果你爱我，你应该立刻起床然后阻止我做这件事情。”黑子说完便强迫自己低头，看看还需要喝多少这恶心的东西。

赤司将目光转到了黑子身上，但最终还是起床拿走了黑子的马克杯。  
“好吧好吧。如果这样就能证明我爱你。”  
赤司亲吻了一下黑子的唇。而后他便把咖啡喝完了，走向了浴室，准备开始晨间澡。


End file.
